


Banana Smoothie

by Udunie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Complete, Deepthroating, Father/Son Incest, Grooming, Incest, Kinktober, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: They learned pretty fast that for all of Stiles’ outrageous oral fixation, he had a hair-trigger gag reflex. It made John only want to train him more. It wasn’t even about getting his rocks off, it was a lesson. Stiles had to learn discipline, self-control and humility.Smoothies helped, especially the banana ones; they didn’t stop him from throwing up, but were very good for the reflux.John liked to think that he wasn’t an animal enjoying the suffering of others.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953622
Comments: 23
Kudos: 310





	Banana Smoothie

John was glad to see that Stiles was no longer sulking when he got home. Then again, it might have had something to do with the fact that he’d been in time-out all day…

He knew that the boy was having a hard time adjusting to all the changes in their new life - moving away from Beacon Hills, leaving his friends and all the hellish creatures it contained - but he was confident in his decision. He was doing what was best for his boy; Stiles needed a strict hand and some structure in his life. After almost losing him to werewolves, hunters and venomous lizard people? John was not about to let anything happen to his son that he couldn’t control. Not anymore.

He got both of them what they needed; they moved to a much smaller town, he found himself a relaxed desk job at the local sheriff’s department. Their new house was one story - one bedroom, even - but it was relatively remote, and had a small linen closet that John could use as a time-out nook whenever Stiles got fussy or rebellious. He felt like they made a lot of progress in the last four months. 

The first thing Stiles did when he let him out was to give him a hug that John was all too happy to reciprocate. The boy's face was tear stained and pale, but that was only natural after spending almost six hours in a pitch black, soundproofed closet. 

"What do you say?" John asked, rubbing his son's back comfortingly.

"Thank you for the punishment, I learned my lesson," Stiles said haltingly, making him smile.

"Now that's my good boy. Go warm up something for dinner while I get changed," he ordered. Stiles nodded his head against his chest, but John gave the back of his neck one more squeeze before letting go. "You will have a nice, big smoothie, hm?"

Stiles swallowed, but knew better than to object.

***

John had leftover chicken from yesterday, the radio playing Sinatra quietly in the background as they ate. He watched Stiles prepare his smoothie, breaking apart a large banana, getting a cup of yogurt and milk from the fridge. 

“Make it thick,” John told him between bites. “It’s good for your acid.”

He liked to keep the boy on a no-meat diet, it made him a bit more manageable. 

Stiles sat opposite him and drank his smoothie with a straw, slurping noisily. John allowed it, as long as he finished the whole thing.

They were done at about the same time.

“I'll do the dishes,” John offered - he wasn’t the kind of person who would neglect his chores. “Go get ready.”

He trusted Stiles to know what he expected. 

***

They learned pretty fast that for all of Stiles’ outrageous oral fixation, he had a hair-trigger gag reflex. It made John only want to train him more. It wasn’t even about getting his rocks off, it was a lesson. Stiles had to learn discipline, self-control and humility. 

Smoothies helped, especially the banana ones; they didn’t stop him from throwing up, but were very good for the reflux. 

John liked to think that he wasn’t an animal enjoying the suffering of others. 

When he entered their little bedroom, he found everything nice and ready; Stiles was naked, the side of the bed covered with a towel. John sat down on it, pushing his track pants down his hips. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and his cock was already chubbing up.

“Come on, be good,” he told Stiles, parting his knees to make room for him. 

His son only hesitated a second - a huge improvement from the fights he used to put up when they started - and dropped down, hands going behind his back without John needing to ask.

He came such a long way already.

John stroked his cock a few times to get it fully hard.

“Do you need the gag?” he asked his son. They had a metal spider gag in the bedside table for when Stiles was feeling particularly stubborn. 

“No, dad,” the boy said quickly, eyes wide, he didn’t like to wear it.

“Come again?”

“No, dad, thank you.”

“That’s much better.”

He remembered how much Stiles used to talk, almost like he was physically unable to shut up. It often drove him up the wall when he got home from work and only wanted a little peace and quiet. He liked the restrained way his boy behaved now. 

But, as he pulled his head onto his cock, slipping the head past his pink lips, he realized he loved the unconscious little noises his son made even more. 

John was careful as he guided the boy, one hand fisted in his hair, the other cupping his jaw, thumb pressing into the corner of his mouth.

“That’s it, nice and easy. Try to relax.” 

He inched inside gently.

John wasn’t sure what he expected, but like always, the second his cock was about halfway in Stiles started to gag, shoulder shaking, eyes tearing up. John clicked his tongue in annoyance, but stopped his advance, letting his son get used to his cock. 

“I told you to relax. You know we won’t stop until I’m done.”

Stiles whined around his cock. John would have been moved, if he didn’t hear that sound a thousand times before. 

“ _Stop it_. Show some discipline and work through it. Swallow.”

Stiles did, a fat teardrop running down his cheek. John waited a few more second before pushing forward again. The reaction was almost immediate. He could feel Stiles’ whole body jerk with the force of his stomach lurching. 

There were two things he could do. He could stop again and wait, or he could just push in all the way and get it done with. The thing was, John had tried the patient approach before, but it was an uphill battle against the boy’s gag reflex that he couldn’t hope to win. Sometimes brute force was necessary.

He made sure that he had a good hold on Stiles’ hair and jerked him down onto his cock in one single pull. The boy started fussing of course, his hands flying to John’s knees, grabbing at him, but it was alright. He wasn’t about to let his son admit defeat.

“Calm down and take it,” he said between clenched teeth. No matter how horribly the boy performed, it still felt good to have his cock balls deep in the wet heat of his body, even if he kept jerking and gagging. It was nice, even; the way Stiles’ throat tightened around him as he tried to throw up. 

There was a certain beauty in the way his son looked as he started to rut into him; his nose was running, his face was smeared with drool and tears, eyes bloodshot and cheeks red, but the complete vulnerability of him was charming. 

John kept looking at him as he fucked into his mouth, cock sliding on a thick coating of saliva. Stiles’ tongue was soft and the back of his throat squeezed him tight every time the head of his cock rammed into it. 

He tugged on the boy’s hair to get his attention - it looked like the continuous gagging was taking up all of his attention.

“Come now, be a good boy. Be polite.”

Stiles retched around his length, a dribble of what only could have been banana smoothie escaping from the corner of his mouth and dripping down his chin. But he still knew what John expected of him, and obediently lifted his eyes, blinking up at him. 

It was almost enough to make him come immediately. God, the boy had eyes just like his mother.

“Fuck,” John bit out, lifting up a bit to be able to fuck Stiles’ head properly, holding him close as he forced his way into him over and over until he finally reached his climax. 

For a few seconds, he held Stiles right there, his messy face pulled completely against John's body while he squirted down his throat before he finally decided to let him go. 

Stiles started to throw up even before the cock was out of his mouth, the thick, pale smoothie bubbling out of his mouth and nose uncontrollably. 

John knew he wouldn’t be able to stop until he was all done, so he leaned down and pushed his fingers into his mouth, reaching as deep as he could to get him retching harder.

“That’s it, son. Let it all out,” he said softly, feeling kinder now that he had a chance to get off. 

They were making a mess, but that was fine. Stiles was practiced enough now that he would have it all cleaned up by the time John finished with his shower.

And they could always try again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while! I hope you are all doing okay!  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it :D
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
